Melodies of Love
by Caliluverr
Summary: Amu is a talented violinist. The only problem? Her grades. When she is forced to be tutored by the infamous Ikuto, she uncovers truths that no one has ever known before. When one slips out, will he forgive her? Or will melody of love never be played?
1. Chapter 1

****Cali: YO PEEPS! I AIN'T DEAD!****

Ikuto: Oh? So sad...

Cali: Whatever. Anyways, I'm starting fresh and hopefully I'm going to keep going and finish ONE story. Pretty sad that I haven't finished one story yet, but I HAVE NO INSPIRATION! Gah...So forgive me my dear readers that may have forgotten me but please give this new story a chance!

Amu: ...Let me guess...it's an amuto story...

Cali: No, it's a Tadamu story.

Amu: Really? *Gets excited*

Cali: ...Really? Are you that dense? This is in the AMUTO section...god, can't you read? I'm gone for a few months and you're still that dense? Will you EVER change?

Amu: …bitch

Cali: Whatever. Hope you guys enjoy thisssssss!

* * *

><p>I don't own Shugo Chara!<p>

* * *

><p>Light streaked through the little crack in the window into the deserted corridor. A pink-haired girl raced down the hallway, dragging along her things.<p>

Crap. Akari-san is going to be so mad...She thought, grunting as her gym bag bumped against her leg.

The black binder suddenly slipped out of her grasp and fell to the floor, scattering its remains. "Damn it." The girl cursed as she struggled to gather her things together, "Great, now all my music is out of order."

A soft tune floated out of the room in which she had stopped in front of. She straightened up and edged towards the door, trying to get a better hear. She closed her eyes as she became mesmerized by the song. It was like a soft lullaby. Without noticing, she tripped and fell against the door, creating a loud thump against the door. The music inside stopped abruptly and she quickly covered her mouth with shock, mentally cursing her clumsiness. She reached for the door handle.

"I'm so sor-" She opened the door and began, just to face an empty classroom.

A breeze passed by through an open window, blowing her hair back. Whoever the player was had disappeared without a trace...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**"AMU-CHAN!"

A loud shriek came from outside the doorway. Amu groaned and threw a pillow at the noise. The little brown-haired girl squinted her amber eyes and swatted the pillow away.

"Amu-chan~~You have to wake up for schoooolll!" Ami whined.

The lump under the covers didn't move.

"I'm telling Akari~~!" She sang. The lumped shot up and the covers threw off to reveal a very alert Amu. "I'm up, I'm up. Just whatever you do, don't get her." She warned.

"You know I would never. God that woman's a creep..." Ami rolled her eyes and walked out. Amu collapsed back in bed and covered her face with her pillow, wishing for 5 more minutes of-

"AMU!"

-nevermind...

* * *

><p>"Alright so we are now going on the phys-Why thank you for joining us, Hinamori-san. Please take a seat and we'll talk about it after class." The teacher said, gesturing to Amu's seat. The class snickered as she quickly walked to her seat.<p>

"Don't worry, she's just being a bitch since Souma glued a tack to her chair this morning. You should of seen her face!" Utau whispered to the disgruntled girl as she sat down near the window where her seat was. She rolled her eyes. That kid is all trouble. AND he's spoiled rich with money and good charms. No wonder why every girl in the school is sluts for him. Besides, he's best friends with that senior Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She thought bitterly.

She glanced at the brown-haired boy in the back of the classroom. He was lounging about staring boredly out the window. He caught her eye and winked. Amu glared and whipped to the front...

...Just to come face to face with her teacher.

"Being late is one thing but not paying attention in class is another. What do have the say for yourself, Hinamori? Would you like me to report you to your parents? Do you think they'll appreciate having a phone call from school saying that you've been late 3 times in a row, dozed off in class, and have straight D's?" The teacher yelled.

The pinkette winced but sat up straight in her seat. "I'll have you know that I have an A in orchestra!" She retorted.

"And I'll have you know that you will be spending the rest of science class in the principal's office!"

Damn me and my big mouth... She thought bitterly, gathering up her stuff and sulking towards the door.

Utau mouthed 'I'm sorry' but Amu just shrugged. Closing the door behind her, Amu sunk to the ground with her head in her hands. She sat for a while before hearing footsteps approaching and she shot up, racing towards the main office. She passed a familiar room and paused in front of it.

Oh yea, this is where I heard that music yesterday...I wonder who it was... She shook off the thought and arrived in front of the principal's office.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ah yes, Ms. Hinamori. Please, have a seat. I was expecting you." She smiled warmly.

No duh. She thought sarcastically.

"Thanks...listen, I'm really sor-"

"You know, Ms. Hinamori, if you don't get your grades up soon you will not be able to participate in the trip to Italy with your orchestra group." She said, cutting the flustered girl off.

"Wait but-"

"I know this may seem cruel and abrupt, but you will be assigned to a tutor or this will have to be a call to home and much worse consequences." She cut off again.

Jeez, would people quit cutting me off and let me speak for at least 5 freaking seconds? Amu thought exasperatedly.

"I will let you know at the end of school who your tutor will be for I will have to consult with them first." The principal continued. "You will go to their house every day that is a weekday, understand?"

"But-"

"Understand?" The principal repeated slowly, giving Amu 'The Look'.

"I understand..." Amu sighed.

"Good, now head towards your 4th period elective, you don't want to be late for that, now do you?" Amu shook her head furiously and ran out.

The principal looked at the slammed-shut door and shook her head.

"I really hope she learns..."

* * *

><p>Amu stepped through the door just as the bell rang. She silently cheered and began unpacking her stuff for orchestra. She tuned her violin and sat in her chair.<p>

"Alright class. As you all know, the field trip to Italy is in two weeks." The class cheered. "..But we have to be ready by then!" The teacher said seriously. "There will be some higher-leveled orchestra players joining us on the trip to accompany each of you and tutor you while you're there. We want to be in tip-top shape for the concert. Got it?"

"Got it!" The class chorused back.

"Great! Now let's get to work!"

Brrring!

* * *

><p>Amu raced out of the classroom to the lunchroom.<p>

...Just to drop her stuff...

Again.

"Damn this bad luck!" She muttered angrily under her breath.

"Hey babe, need some help there?" A reeking familiar voice floated past my ears.

"No thanks. Kukai." The pinkette growled. He ignored her, bending down the pick the stuff up. The girl sighed and gave in. She stood up, reaching for the stack of papers in his hands when suddenly, he pulled her in and kissed her full in the lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Amu yelled. She snatched her papers out of his hands and ran down the hallway before bumping into a hard chest. She looked up and her golden eyes met with midnight-blue ones.

The face that it belonged to smirked, its perfect lips curving up slightly as if taunting her.

"Like what you see, girly?" He whispered seductively into the mesmerized girl's ear before strutting off to his group of friends, including Kukai.

She shook herself and tried to calm her racing heart, quickly striding towards the lunchroom.

"Where were you?" Utau exclaimed, her blond pigtails whipping around as she spun to face the flustered girl at the table.

"Hell." Amu replied plainly. "And are your clothes even school appropriate?"

Utau shifted uncomfortably and tugged down her mini-skirt a bit. "Nevermind that, I heard you kissed Kukai!" She shrieked, looking a bit jealous.

"And that's a good thing because...Wait, how did you know? That happened like, just a minute ago!" Amu exclaimed.

"Girl, news travels fast around here. Besides, why is it a bad thing? He is SO hot!" Utau sighed dreamily. She took a glance at Amu who was sitting there with raised eyebrows. "I mean, he's so not!" She scoffed pathetically, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Whatever. I can't believe the field trip is in two weeks!" Amu shrieked. "I'm so excited!"

"Ooo la la. Cute Italian boys..." Utau nudged the excited girl.

"Pssh...I'm not there for the-" Utau stared at Amu. "...Fine...OMG boys!" She shrieked. The two girls jumped up and down in their seats with ecstasy.

"Oh wait.." Amu froze.

"What?" Utau urged.

"I have to get tutored and raise my grade or I can't go..." Amu slumped.

"Don't worry, your grade will be better in no time. Here, I can tutor you!" The blond said excitedly.

"Can't. Principal's assigning me." The two girls slumped and sighed in unison.

"Oh well. Just bear with it for two weeks then you can go to Italy~~!" Utau sang. Amu smiled. She knew she could always count on her friend to cheer her up. They laughed together and chattered on about other school things for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>"Amu! Hinamori Amu!" A voice called from down the corridor.<p>

Amu turned to see her principal running down the hall.

"Good news. I've asked the student if he was willing to tutor you. He said yes and you can start tomorrow at his house!"

Amu began to have a bad feeling.

"Your new tutor will be Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

...Shit...

* * *

><p>Cali: MUAHAHAHA! }:D<p>

Ikuto: Is this going to be a Kukamu story?...Or Amukai? Whatever it is?

Cali: No...Didn't you see, you're tutoring her...

Amu: ...Great, another tutor story. Half of the ones I've read are rated M and just plain NASTY!

Ikuto: *Wiggles eyebrows* So you want to make the little fairytale come true?

Amu: Wait what?...OH SHIT NO. HELP ME! *Runs away*

Ikuto: *Chases*

Cali: ...Well until next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cali: Hey! So I've decided to update at least once a week 'cause I'm REALLY busy these days. If I want to give up on this story, just review and scream at me. Yell cuss words at me if you want just KEEP THIS STORY GOING!

Ikuto: Hey, that'll be fun you MOTHER FU-

Cali: *Glare*

Ikuto: ...Heh...

Cali: *Sweet, innocent voice* Ikuto-kun...

Ikuto: *Nervous* Yes...?

Cali: *Continues in sweet voice* Have I ever told you that I really hate your guts and that I dream of murdering you in your sleep everyday?

Ikuto: Um...No?

Cali: WELL I SO FUCKIN' DO!

Ikuto: Um...Cali doesn't own Shugo Chara?

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEKKK!" A shrill voice shrieked.<p>

Amu winced at the high pitched loud noise. "Do you mind? Some people are trying to keep their hearing before they turn 80 years old..." She grumbled.

"Sorry," The blond smiled meekly, "It's just that I CAN'T believe a SENIOR is tutoring you!"

"Yea. Shocker." Amu said sarcastically. "Ug I am SO not looking forward to after school..."

Utau suddenly shot up and widened her eyes. She slowly turned toward her best friend, who was currently slumped over on her desk moaning and groaning. "Amu, what if he...rapes you...?"

She immediately knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

Amu slowly looked up with a glare and a evil aura surrounded her. "Why the hell would he do that?" She asked slowly with a dark tone. "I barely KNOW the guy!"

"Oh but I've heard rumors about him. People say he's a player that goes clubs every night." Utau said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"That is so cliche! God Utau, you really need to stop reading those online fanfics...Besides, even if he does go to clubs every night, he's not going now 'cause I'M gonna be there...sadly." Amu rolled her eyes.

"But come on Amu, he's got the looks, he's got the attitude, add it up and it equals player! Have you SEEN the looks he gets from all the girls? If I were you, I would fear for my life now. Who knows how many girls would kill to be with him...alone...at his house...with nobody arou-"

"UTAU!"

* * *

><p>Amu sighed. Utau just didn't understand. All she ever thought about was whatever she read on those online fanfics. And usually, they're about a player falling for an ordinary girl. Then the end is usually about...stuff.<p>

"What stuff?" A voice interrupted her train of thought.

Amu jolted from her dazed state. She didn't realize she had been speaking out loud. "Huh? I didn't say anything." She said, trying to cover up.

"Yea you were. You were mumbling to yourself about stories about players and girls."

Amu looked up to meet two deep blue eyes staring back at her. "Woah." She said, bewildered. Then she realized that she was at her tutor's house.

"Nevermind. Can we just get back to studying? That's what you're here for, right?" The teenage boy sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yea...I guess..." Amu said, unsure of herself. Did she really blank out that long? She shook the thought away quickly and focused on the problem before her.

'Factor the expression: x(a+2)-2(a+2) '

Amu grumbled irritably. She absolutely hated math. She began to reach for her textbook to look for the answer when a large hand grabbed hers. She immediately blushed, noticing the warmth and comfort of the hand.

"W-what are yo-" She began, stuttering.

"You haven't even tried the problem yet. Here, let me go through the steps with you. He grabbed her hand, the one with the pencil in it, and wrote down the steps to solving the problem. She tried to focus on how to solve the problem, but all she could think about was how close they were and how comfortable his hands felt holding hers.

"-you got it?" A voice interrupted.

"Huh?" She said blankly.

Ikuto sighed and leaned back into his chair. "You know, if you don't focus, you won't be able to understand it. And you know you need to pass math to be able to go on your field trip to Italy." He said seriously.

Amu exhaled and slumped in her chair. "Yea I know, I'm just a bit distracted. I can't focus right now. Can we take a break?"

Ikuto nodded. "You hungry? We can go grab a snack from the kitchen."

Amu shrugged and followed him out of the room. She just noticed how big his house was. The interior was absolutely amazing and breathtaking. The walls were decorated with portraits of pictures and paintings, the glossy wooden floors were covered with beautiful rugs, and multiple flower vases were set on all the tables with many exotic flowers.

"Sweet place." Amu observed.

"Thanks, belongs to my step dad." Ikuto said.

Amu wondered what happened to his biological father but didn't dare ask. She stared at the back of Ikuto's head. thinking that he wasn't so bad after all, considering how they met the first time.

'Like what you see girly?'

The scene played over in her head, his seductive voice ringing in her ears.

Rustling came from inside the kitchen pantry and Ikuto emerged with a bag of chips and two cokes. He turned and got two glasses, filled them with ice, and poured the soda in. Amu watched as he shuffled around the kitchen then asked timidly, "Ikuto, do girls follow you around a lot?"

Ikuto looked up in surprise. "What?"

Amu rocked back on her heels nervously and asked again timidly, "I mean, it seems like you're the type that girls would follow around a lot. Besides you're friends with Souma..." She growled at the name.

Ikuto chuckled. "If by that you mean that I have 5 fanclubs who follow me around constantly and swoon whenever I look at them, then yea. Why ask so suddenly?"

Amu paused then said, "It's just that one of my obsessive friends was talking about you today. She called you a player." She admitted sheepishly.

"Nah, I'm not really that type of guy, well on the inside I'm not." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that...I guess I'm kind of expected to act like a player. My older brother was one so apparently I have to be too. It gets really annoying sometimes, not being able to be yourself." He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"She also said you went to clubs to see strippers..." Amu whispered quickly.

Ikuto choked on his drink. "What? I go to clubs but not for that reason! I work there."

"Oh...OH! I'm so sorry!" Amu apologized quickly.

"It's fine. I get that a lot actually. Now who was your little friend's name again?"

"Utau. Hoshina Utau." Amu said, smiling.

Ikuto stopped, mid-drink. "Is there something wrong, Ikuto?" Amu said, worried.

Ikuto snapped out of it. "No, everything's fine. Why don't we go upstairs and work on homework a little more?" He said quickly, not meeting the confused girl in the eye.

Puzzled, Amu followed him upstairs into the study.

XXX

"Thanks again Ikuto!" Amu called over her shoulder.

Ikuto nodded but didn't say anything. He closed the door behind him and slid to the ground.

"God Utau..." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"So after you told him about me, he just stop speaking?" Utau asked excitedly.<p>

"Yea, except when he was explaining things to me." Amu sighed.

"Maybe he knew me before...Maybe we were dating and then I got brainwashed somehow and then I was sent somewhere else and then-"

Amu looked and Utau with raised eyebrows with a 'really?' expression on her face.

"Fine...I was just hoping..." Utau pouted. Amu shook her head and turned her attention back to her nails.

She had gone from Ikuto's house straight to Utau's house. She hated going home to her step mother. Besides, Ami was at her friend's house and her dad was working late. She didn't want to be stuck home with her 'loving' step parent.

"Whatever. Let's just go to sleep now. I'm exhausted..." Amu grumbled, falling back onto her air mattress and putting a pillow on her head. She pretended to snore loudly and Utau giggled. Amu smiled against her pillow and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, back to measure 20!" The teacher said.<p>

Amu lifted her violin to her chin and closed her eyes, drawing her bow across the violin's strings. The beautiful melody flowed from the sleek instrument as she breathed in the musky wooden smell. This was the only time she felt at peace. Just her and her violin.

"Stop!"

-And the rest of her orchestra class.

Amu sighed and began packing up her thing for her next class. She had just stepped out of the door when she heard, "Hey babe!"

She stopped and rolled her eyes. Balling up her hands into fists, she spun around.

"What the hell do you want, Souma?" She growled.

The brunette smiled. "Hey babe, we're all friends here. No need to use the last name."

"Right, friends. Uh, I don't think so...Souma." Amu squinted her eyes with anger.

"So I hear you're hanging out with my bud, Ikuto. You guys dating or what?" Kukai smirked.

**(Inappropriate warning!)**

"No, he's my tutor. It's just a friendly teacher-student relationship. Not that you would know, seeing that just about every student teacher you meet falls for you and you end up fucking in the janitor's closet. 'Oh baby, harder!'" Amu imitated, pretending to hump someone.

Kukai's friends snickered as Kukai narrowed his eyes.

"You better watch it, Hinamori. Next you know, it'll be YOU I'll be 'humping' in the closet. You think Ikuto's just being nice to you? He's just a player and he's just doing his job. Playing with you and your feelings." Kukai growled under his breath, forcing Amu's chin up with a finger. She snatched his hand away and stormed away, her heart racing with a mixture of anger and fear.

She suddenly bumped into somebody.

"Hey, you okay?" A concerned voice said.

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." Amu tried to say, but her voice cracked a bit.

"You certainly don't look okay." A hand wiped something wet off her cheek. She looked up to meet Ikuto's concerned face. She sniffed a bit but then backed up, leaning away from his hand. "Just don't. Why are you being so nice to me anyway? I'm just some random junior girl that you barely know and is forced to tutor. Just...just go." She sniffed, running away with her hands covering her face.

Ikuto stared after the disappearing figure and sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Cali: Awww...So sad.<p>

Kukai: HEY! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUY HERE?

Cali: 'Cause you're the only one that really fits...

Kukai: WHY CAN'T IT BE KIDDY KING?

*Ikuto snickers in background*

Cali: Fine, do you want him to date Utau in the end then?

Kukai: No...HEY! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

Tadase: I'M A PRETTY PONY!

Cali: What the hell...GET OFF MY FANFIC YOU FUCKIN' PRICK! *Turns to audience with a happy face* Now boys and girls, remember to R&R! :)


End file.
